


Naughty

by IntrepidEscapist



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Desperation, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrepidEscapist/pseuds/IntrepidEscapist
Summary: Julian likes pain, so how about a bit of spanking?





	Naughty

You frowned when Julian laughed. He could at least _try_ to keep it together.

“I’m, forgive me, I’m sorry it’s just,” he looked at you over his shoulder, “I feel like a disobedient child who’s stolen cookies before dinner.”

To be fair, having him fully clothed and sprawled over your lap wasn’t quite setting the mood you wanted. And after all the trouble you went through to make sure Asra was out of the house.

“Get up, then,” you said. Julian immediately looked apologetic, guilty.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spoil everything! I just-”

You held a hand up to silence him. You were supposed to start clothed, but if there was anything you were certain of, it was that Julian could handle a bit of pain.

“Take your clothes off,” you said.

Julian stammered, a flush painting his cheekbones. He tried to save face, smiling cockily and grabbing at the open front of his shirt. “Ah, of course, anything for you. I should’ve known you’d want to see all of me.”

He sounded confident, but the longer you maintained eye contact, the redder his face got. Eventually the impromptu strip tease turned into Julian struggling to get out of his tight pants. You took the time to get a few scarves you had stowed in your dresser.

“Does this better suit your tastes?”

You looked up to see Julian bare. You dragged your eyes up and down over his form, waiting long enough for his veneer of confidence to chip away and show that bashful side you liked so much.

“Come here,” you said, beckoning him. When he walked up to you, you pulled him into your lap so he straddled you and leaned up to kiss him. Julian was eager as always, his hands moving to rest on your hips. You nipped his lip and he moaned.

“Are you going to do what I say?” you asked, moving to nip along his jawline. You felt him shudder.

“Anything,” he breathed. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

Julian gasped when you bit down hard on his earlobe. He was always a sucker for that. You smoothed your hands over his crotch and felt him twitch under your fingers. “Good. Lie down the way you did before.”

He nodded quickly and prostrated himself on your lap. You grabbed one of the scarves and moved to take his wrists in your hand.

“Oh? And what’s this for?” he asked, the slightest tremor in his voice. “Afraid I’ll run away?”

“Can’t have you touching yourself without permission,” you said. Julian breathed in sharply, a whimper caught in his throat while you decided which way you wanted his hands tied. You settled for letting them hang in front of his face. Seeing him clawing at the floor would make a pretty picture. 

In a minute you had his wrists bound with a pink scarf and let them hang down in front of him. He tested his bonds and moaned a little bit when he found he couldn’t separate his wrists. You ran a finger down his spine and watched goosebumps rise under your touch.

“What was that?” you asked.

He shook his head, shuddering. “N-nothing, I just-”

You cut him off with a hard swat to his left cheek. He startled a bit, letting out a nervous laugh despite himself. You watched his pale skin flush.

“Ah, punishing me already? But I’ve been so go-”

Again, you didn’t let him finish, hitting the other cheek this time. He gasped and rubbed his legs together. You let your nails run against his sensitive skin and watched to see if he’d do anything.

After a few deep breaths he licked his lips and turned to look at you. “You don’t have to be so gentle, my dear. I thought this was supposed to hurt.”

You leaned down so your lips almost touched. His breath hitched and he tilted his head up, expecting a kiss.

“I’ve only just started,” you said, then pulled away. He huffed, obviously not satisfied. He’d change his tune soon enough. After all, this was all about the build up.

You kept each hit moderate, alternating between left and right as you watched Julian closely. His skin pinked, and you noticed a few beads of sweat crop up on his skin. It wasn’t nearly enough to get him off, but that wasn’t the goal just yet. You could feel every subtle twitch of his skin against you, his fidgeting from being in the same spot for so long.

“Is this,” he breathed, “Is this it?” You ran the flat of your palm over his ass, soothing the skin there. “I was expecting something, well, you know, not quite a paddle but-”

You charged you hand up with a bit of magic and quickly hit him. What a fun way to cut him off, you thought, as he groaned long and low. His cock twitched against your thigh.

“You’re so impatient,” you said.

“I,” he gasped. “I just-”

You hit him again, harder this time. Julian moaned and strained at the fabric holding his wrists a bit. Instead of giving him even a moment to recover you brought your hand down again and again, raining a series of slaps against him. His breathing picked up, his body trembled, and the insistent press of his cock against your thigh made you smile.

You moved your thigh up, pressing his erection against his stomach. He immediately tensed.

“G-gods,” he rolled his hips against you. “Oh, please.”

You put a bit more power into your hand and came down harder than ever. The resounding smack was covered up by the wail Julian made. He rocked his hips against your leg again and you did the same. 

“I didn’t say you could move,” You told him. He turned to look at you and admittedly, your heart skipped a beat. He looked feverish, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. 

“Not,n-not even a little?” he asked. His eye was cloudy with arousal. “Please, p-please. If you just touched me a little bit, I-”

Another hard hit and you got to watch his face contort into one of pleasured pain. He shuddered, trembling under your hand. Tears pricked at the corner of his visible eye.

“Ohhh, g-gods, _please_. I’m, I’m going to explode. You wouldn’t be so cruel, would you?” he pleaded.

“Oh, am I cruel now?” you asked, smiling. It was amusing to see how panicked he looked.

“N-no, I didn’t mean it like that!”

You held your hand over his ass, delighting in the way he flinched on reflex. You rubbed his abused skin and cooed at him.

“Oh, Julian, you really need to watch what you say.”

His eye widened. You brought your thigh up to press against his cock and brought your hand down for the hardest slap yet at the same time. Julian’s back arched up and he cried out, chest heaving with a sob as you felt your thigh get splattered with cum.

Admittedly that sent a shiver down your spine. You couldn’t resist leaning down and pressing gentle kisses to Julian’s back and shoulders. Little sobs and whimpers escaped him. You saw his fingers trembling.

“Aaahhh… I, I-I…”

“Don’t worry, we’ve only just started.”

You ground your leg against him and he writhed, gasping and moaning, unsure if he was pleasured or pained.

“Oh, OH! Please, just, I need-”

As you slapped him again you wondered if you’d let him finish more than a handful of sentences. His cock stiffened against your leg again. Despite his pitiful whimpering, his begging for you to slow down, he bucked against you, doing his best to get some friction at the awkward angle. You slid your hand under him and Julian flinched when you wrapped your hand around his cock.

“Yes, yes yes _yes_!” he thrust into your hand, almost uncontrollably. “Don’t, d-don’t stop. I lov-”

You upped the ante, bringing your hand down as hard as you could while squeezing his length. The sound that came out of his mouth was probably heard down the street. His fingers scrabbled at the floorboards, struggling to find something to hold onto. You watched, fascinated, as the bruising on his skin faded almost as soon as you put it there.

Julian was really crying now, though they were tears of pleasure if his insistent thrusting and moans of your name were anything to go by. His hips pressed so insistently against your hand, like he was trying to fuck as deep into you as he could. 

You wound up for another hit just as he thrust into your hand again. Julian all but screamed as cum shot out of him and dirtied your hand and his chest. 

“Julian?”

He was shaking like a leaf, gasping for air like he’d been held underwater. 

“L-let me go, please, p-please I need you.”

You quickly reached down to untie the scarf around his wrists. The second he was free Julian pushed himself up and pressed himself against you. He pressed his lips to yours over and over again, his face wet with tears and sweat.

“I love you,” he breathed, knocking you over onto the bed. He cupped your face in his hands. “I love you, I love you, oh, oh g-gods.”

You kissed him back. He whined and trembled while you pet his hair and held him close. Surprisingly enough, he rolled over so you were on top of him. His hips pressed against your ass insistently. He looked absolutely wrecked. His lips were swollen, his cum stood out stark against his flushed chest. Finally, you paid attention to how worked up you’d gotten.

“Lube,” you choked out. “Next to you, on the pillow.”

Julian reached for it and you quickly pulled your pants off and slicked yourself up. You groaned, eyes fluttering shut when you sat on his cock. You’d have to ask how he was able to get hard so quickly.

Julian sobbed as he thrust up into you. You braced your hands against his chest as you rode him, groaning. Every time you said his name he gasped and choked out another moan. He gripped onto your hips for dear life.

“Julian-!”

You grit your teeth as you came, and Julian let out one last loud moan as he came dry into you. You fell onto his chest, panting. Julian wrapped his arms around you with a surprising amount of strength for someone who just came three times.

“I’m so weak for you,” he said, voice hoarse. He nuzzled his face to yours as he tried to catch his breath. He still trembled under you. Reluctantly you pulled yourself away. He whined and grabbed for you when you moved away from him.

“Shh, I’ll be right back.”

You went to the kitchen and wet a washcloth with warm water. Julian managed to catch his breath by the time you returned. You gently cleaned him up, pressing kisses to his skin after each pass of the washcloth. Once he was clean you cuddled up to him in bed, laughing a bit at how eagerly he held you close.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Julian nodded and sighed. “I’m afraid I might need a nap now…”

He was asleep almost as soon as he finished the sentence. You pressed a kiss to his cheek and stroked his hair as he slept peacefully for once.


End file.
